Infinite Harmonics
by Our Guild
Summary: Ichika is tired of acting dense to protect all of his friends so he turns to his IS, Kanade Byakushiki Tachibana for help. That was the easy part. Ichika x Harem. Very small hint of Otonashi x Kanade.
1. Ichika Harmonics

**Authors note: Hey all. It's me, Minion. I'm currently attempting to work on third person writing style. I first got this idea when I saw Ichika talking to the white figure in Byakushiki. Afterword, I was watching AngelBeats and saw Kanade working in the garden in similar attire. I thought to myself, it would be cool if that was Kanade in Byakushiki. Then I was thinking about Ichika pairings and thought, why do I need to decide if I can make a crossover and pair an Ichika with everyone. Of course, this had problems, meaning the time delay on Kanade's Harmonic. I figured, Byakushiki could have gotten this power and Kanade had figured out how to absorb individual clones so she took it out. Now, Infinite Harmonics is born. This takes place after both of the animes, and as usual, I don't own anything canon. I wish I did, but I don't. Read, enjoy, and review.**

To say Ichika had a problem was an overstatement. He was in a school full of seductive girls willing to fight over him but that wasn't his main problem. In order to protect his friends from each other, Ichika had to fake being dense the entire year. The major problem was that this was probably the third time his childhood friend, Houki Shinonono, almost broke him. She wasn't all of said problem though. She was just a fifth of it. There was also his Chinese childhood friend, Lingyin Huang, his French former roommate, Charlotte Dunoa, the German lieutenant who claimed him as her "wife", Laura Bodewig, and the British noblewoman Cecilia Alcott. If he were to choose one, the other four would kill him and the one he chose. He cared to much for all of them to let any of them get hurt. Thus, Ichika went to bed with disheveled thoughts.

...

Ichika's dream took him to a school garden where a white haired girl in a white dress and hat was tending to the garden. Her name was Kanade Byakushiki Tachibana. Ichika's IS.

"Something seems to be troubling you."

She says in her soft voice as Ichika sits down on the soft grass nearby.

"It's about them. Houki pretty much broke me again. If the other four hadn't found us... What should I do?"

Kanade walked over with a basket and pulled out two dishes of mapo doufu, a really spice, yet delicious dish that she favored at her school. They both took a bite before she spoke.

"It sounds like we need four more Ichikas."

"Yes but what can we do?"

She blinks as though it were a simple question.

"We make four more of you."

Ichika groans.

"Kanade. You just can't make people."

She tilts her head.

"I thought you knew about harmonics."

"What?"

"There is a program that you received in second shift called Angel Player. It is full of abilities for both in and out of the IS."

"Like?"

Kanade explains all the functions of the Angel Player program. Distortion, delay, hand sonic versions one through five, angel wings, overdrive, howling, sonic rotation, and the best one yet, harmonics.

"Harmonics will clone you. The only difference will be that they will have red eyes and probably different personalities. I think I worked out the bugs but if you aren't satisfied with them, you can use absorb and make new ones. They can solve your girl problem."

Ichika finishes his mapo doufu, sets the bowl down, and bows.

"Thank you Kanade. You're a life saver."

"You're welcome. I like helping you. This is the first time I've heard about an IS being connected to the afterlife."

"Thanks. This is new to me as well."

Ichika laughs.

"Kanade? You around here?"

A male voice sounds in the distance. Kanade puts the empty dishes away and stands up.

"Yuzuru is looking for me. I'll talk to you again in two nights. Good bye."

"Alright. Bye."

...

Ichika wakes up and looks at his undeployed IS. A smirk comes across his face. There wasn't anything he couldn't accomplish now.

"Guard skill. Harmonics."

...

Chifuyu Orimura rubbed her eyes with her thumb and finger before looking at the five Ichika's in front of her.

"Explain this to me... one more time."

"Byakushiki gave me a program called Angel Player in her second shift."

The brown eyed Ichika says. A red eyed one continues.

"He used the program called harmonics, to make the rest of us."

Another talks after.

"All five of us are going to go to the originals harem to solve the love competition."

"What about the other girls?"

Chifuyu asks and the red eyed one closest to the brown eyed one answered.

"We only care about those five."

The last Ichika finishes.

"We will keep them separate till dinner. Then we shall reveal ourselves."

The one closest to brown eyes grimaced.

"I'll even put up with Cecilia's sandwiches to get the plan to work."

The other four shutter simultaneously.

Chifuyu shakes her head.

"If you think it will work, go for it."

The five Ichikas bow at the same time.

"Thank you Chifuyu-nee."

Chifuyu smiles to herself. If this was happening, she might as well get something out of this.

"I'll help you if... the five of you give me a massage."


	2. Houki Shinonono

**Authors Note: Minion here. Here is Houki's chapter. She gets the original because she was the first one into him in the series. Basically, this gives her first dibs. Keep in mind here, Ichika was just acting the entire time so he isn't the dense guy we all know and… well, the girls all love, us guys just know and hopefully stop there. The disclaimer from the first chapter is enough for the rest of this fic. Seriously, if anything changes, a guild member will let you know. Read, enjoy, and review.**

The original Ichika left his and Chifuyu-nee's room last. His harmonic clones already left for their target girls. The Ichika's had decided that they should each go in a different area so that no one would see any one of them at the same time. If two Ichika's and their girls were to run into each other, the plan would fail. Of course the word would get out a dinner but by then, the rest of the harem should be happy with their clones and the original would be left alone with his girl. The only problem is figuring out where to find her.

Ichika decides to go to the kendo dojo. Houki usually goes there to train in the morning. Ichika arrives to find the dojo empty. It's still early. Maybe she's going to come here soon. At least he could practice till she arrives. The longer he practiced, the longer it would take him to get his but whooped by Houki. Man, the things he does for love.

After ten minutes of practicing, Houki finally walks in on him.

"I-Ichika! What are you doing here?"

Ichika puts down the bokuto he was using, turns toward her, and smiled.

"I came to spend time with you?"

"W-with me?" She narrows her eyes. "What are you playing at?"

"Eh?"

"You say you want to spend time with me but normally you bring at least one of the others with you."

"But I chose you over the others."

Ichika was expecting her to accept that he wanted her and come to his arms. What he wasn't expecting was a swift kick to the legs and a bokuto at his throat.

"Wha-what did I do?"

"You're acting suspicious."

"T-There's a reason for that."

Ichika sent a silent prayer that his harmonics were doing better than he was. Would he know if one was killed? At least the clones also had Angel Player and a harmonic of Byakushiki. Ichika hoped they would at least survive till diner. There is a faint explosion in the back ground that immediately dash Ichika's hopes. Fortunately(?), Houki didn't take notice and continued to glower at him.

"Well? Explain."

Ichika decides to tell her the truth.

"I'm just tired of acting dense. I'm tired of suffering because I don't want those I care about to get hurt."

Houki has a look of shock on her face.

"You've been pretending this whole time."

At least she lowered her bokuto. That gives him a bit more courage.

"Yes. I've been trying at least."

"So you've been playing me this entire year."

"Wait what?"

That doesn't sound right. Her next words come out at an angry whisper.

"Go die."

She raises her bokuto and swings down. Ichika instinctively raises his right arm.

"Guard skill! Hand sonic!"

A sword blade comes from Ichika's sleeve, biting into the bokuto's wood. Houki stares in shock for a moment and takes off running. Ichika calls desperately to her.

"Houki! Wait!"

She didn't listen.

...

Thanks to another student and a call from Ichika Harmonic number one, Ichika found that Houki had gone towards the coast. Ichika quickly changes and climbs a lighthouse. He looks around till he sees her at the spot where they had almost made out two nights earlier, in her white bikini. Ichika takes a running jump off the lighthouse.

"Guard skill. Angel wings."

White wings sprout from his back and Ichika glides into a land behind her.

"Hey Houki. What's wrong?"

She's breathing heavily.

"Do you know how long I've loved you? How long I've tried to get you to notice me, let alone love me back?"

"Since around when Cecilia started to try."

Ichika answers. Houki turns around with a tear-stained face. Ichika winces when he realizes that she was crying.

"AND YOU WERE PLAYING WITH ME THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

She screams at him.

"Houki, I.."

"None one should play with a woman's heart like that."

She sniffles.

Ichika lunged forward, kissing her before she could react. He wraps his arms around her and softly whispers into her ear.

"You broke my mask multiple times though. I originally asked you to train me because I wanted to be close to you. I was thrilled when I found out that we would be rooming together. I actually wanted to risk it and go out with you after the tournament was canceled. I sacrificed myself for you on two different occasions. Two nights ago, if the others hadn't stopped me, I would have kissed you. "

Ichika is fully aware of Houki's soft breasts pushed up against his chest. He hopes his "sword" didn't ruin the moment.

"I've figured out a way to keep them away this time. Houki..."

Ichika looks her in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you."

He kisses her again and this time, she kisses back. A couple moments later, they pull back to catch their breath.

"How long do we have?"

She gasps. Ichika pants out an answer.

"All day."

That was all Houki needed to hear. She lunged on him and they go back to establishing their relationship.


	3. Cecilia Alcott

**Authors note: Minion here. Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters. A few reasons. First off, this Ichika isn't exactly completely good. Just like me :D . Second, if I were to somehow appear in the IS academy, I think I would be taking Cecilia (partially because she'd be the only one I could understand).****Just to let you know, how harmonics works, the clone is dominated by the same emotions that the user is feeling at the time. If they feel arrogant, their clone is arrogant or if they feel smart, their clone acts smart****. Read, enjoy, and review.**

Ichika wakes up and looks at his undeployed IS. A smirk comes across his face. There wasn't anything he couldn't accomplish now.

"Guard skill. Harmonics."

...

Ichika harmonic number one walks out if Chifuyu-nee's room. Even though he was a copy of the original, Chifuyu-nee was still his sister, therefor, Ichika was locked in the room all night. Well, it couldn't be helped. He was going to get himself a princess today. Ichika grabs a tray from the dining hall, loads it up, and walks off to a courtyard by the British cadet Cecilia Alcott's room. He ate while he waits and soon Cecilia walks, yawning, out of her room. She notices him and shuffles over.

"What are you doing here Ichika?"

Ichika looks over and smiles.

"Hey Cecilia. I brought you breakfast."

She sits next to him, curiously watching him eat a bowl of mapo doufu. Man that stuff is good.

"Is this a dream?"

Ichika slides the tray to her and laughs.

"If so, I'm having a really good dream."

Cecilia takes a bite of a scone and looks over.

"It would be?"

Ichika smiles at her and talks as though it's obvious.

"Of course. I'm with you."

"Yeah. This is definitely a dream."

She says glumly. Ichika reaches over an pinches her cheek.

"Ow!" She squeals. "What was that for?"

"It was to show you that you were awake. Here, I'll make it better."

Ichika leans over and kisses Cecilia on the cheek. She blushes. She looks cute when she blushes. She was the perfect girl for him.

"So this is real." She says, touching her cheek.

"Yep. Thank goodness for that." He says cheerfully.

They finish eating and Cecilia looks him over.

"Have your eyes always been red? I thought they were brown."

"Nope. It's a common mistake but my eyes have always been red."

"Oh. Well, what are we going to do today?"

"Actually, I want to spend the entire day with you."

Cecilia looks up hopefully, eyes sparkling.

"With me?"

"Yeah. That's the plan."

She squeals in delight.

"Let's go to the beach! I need to change, meet me back here in ten minutes!"

The English cadet runs off, leaving Ichika to leisurely walk back to his room to change. This was going to be easier than he thought.

...

Ten minutes later, Ichika is leaning by Cecilia's door, a beach bag next to him. He is wearing black swim trunks and a blue shirt. The door opens and Cecilia walks out in her blue bikini, a towel wrapped around her waist. She has an umbrella and a basket under one arm. Ichika looks her over, taking in her fine curves. He is definitely the lucky one. Ichika takes the umbrella and puts it under his arm with the beach bag, putting the book away at the same time. He offers her his hand.

"Let's go okay?"

Cecilia grabs a hold of his hand, smiling. Ichika leads her towards the beach. He wondered how the others were doing. Especially the original, being stuck with little miss samurai girl. Ah. Speak of the devil. Looks like the original lost his girlfriend. Ichika watches Houki run, in her swim suit, towards the secluded reef area that the original had found two nights ago.

Once they reach the beach, Ichika and Cecilia spread out their towels and Ichika puts the umbrella up to the side.

"Hey Cecilia. I need to call Chifuyu-nee in case she needs to know where we are."

She nods.

"Alright, but I want you to rub lotion on me."

Ichika smiles.

"It would be my pleasure."

Ichika takes out his phone and calls the original. Original's angry voice replies.

/Yes? I'm trying to find Houki. Don't tell me you lost yours too./

Ichika calmly responds.

"Hey Chifuyu-nee. I'm with Cecilia at the beach where we were when we first got here. By the way, I saw that cat you love so much going toward the reef area."

/Okay. Thanks./

"You're welcome. Bye."

Ichika hangs up and puts the phone away. Now it's time to pay attention to his Cecilia. Much to Cecilia's (and secretly Ichika's as well) pleasure, he rubs lotion everywhere Cecilia asks him to. Then he lays down next to her and closes his eyes.

...

Ichika opens his eyes to the sound of the chatter of girls, all flocked around a frantic Cecilia. Something about head starts or something.

"Erg. What's all the noise?"

There is a pause and the circle widens with him in the center as well. One girl walks up. She was the vice president of the newspaper club. Mayuzumi Kaoruko right? She seems to be the spokesperson for the horde around them.

"Ichika Orimura. What is your relationship with Cecilia Alcott?"

Ichika looks at her.

"You want to know my relationship with Cecilia?"

All the girls lean forward and Ichika grins, a gleam in his red eyes. He grabs Cecilia's head and captures her in a passionate kiss. It's almost as if he can hear the air shatter along with the girls hopes and dreams. He kinda liked it. The girls scatter in depressed clumps as Ichika holds Cecilia in his arms.

"Ichika?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy that you chose me but won't the others be angry?"

"Cecilia, I have a feeling that they won't care and frankly, neither do I."

He pulls Cecilia in for another kiss. He can get used to this.


	4. Lingyin HuangRin

**Authors note: Minion here again. Not much to say here. I pretty much covered it all in the last rant. New Ichika, new personality. Read, enjoy, and review.**

A thought crosses Ichika's mind. What if they were found out before the plan succeeds. He felt nervous. What if one was accidentally killed?

"Guard Skill. Harmonics."

...

Ichika harmonic number two walks out of his shared room. Needless to say, he's nervous. He takes his crushes very seriously. It didn't help that One was teasing him last night until Original and Three stopped him. The others seemed pretty confident but of course, they aren't after Lingyin Huang or as Original affectionately calls her Rin. Sadly, she was also the most violent when she got angry. Like stab your eyes with chop sticks or kick you off the roof violent. He had to sit down with Three to help him figure out a plan that was least likely to get him killed the previous night. So far, Ichika figures the safest way is to start by bringing her breakfast in bed.

Ichika arrives at the kitchen, puts on a white apron and a diamond shaped cooks hat, and starts to make an omelet. Omelets were the only thing Original knew how to make and the knowledge passed on. Soon, Three arrives to cook as well. Not much is said but it's a calm environment. Ichika decides on making his dish a gourmet to hopefully impress Rin. He gives a wave to Three and carries the food on a tray to the Chinese cadet's room. He knocks on her door.

"Good morning Rin. May I come in?"

Rin mutters in a sleepy voice.

"Yes..."

Ichika opens the door and walks in, a smile on his face.

"Hey Rin. I brought you breakfast."

She rolls over in her bed, and looks at him. Then she seems to just register that he's there and pulls her blankets up over her chest. Too bad. She is wearing a cute, stripped, tank top too.

"I-Ichika! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming in?"

Ichika frowns.

"But you said I could come in. Would you like me to leave?"

Rin drops the blanket, shaking her hands and head.

"No no no. Stay."

"Oh well. I made you an omelet."

"For me?"

Ichika smiles again.

"Yes. I woke up early to prepare it for you."

She takes it.

"Thank you." She cuts it and takes a bite. "Wow! This is actually good!"

"Thanks. I did my best for you."

What does she mean actually? Does she have no confidence in his cooking skills? Ichika looks troubled, and Rin looks him over.

"Hey Ichika?"

"Yes?"

"What's with your eyes?"

Ichika panics and starts frantically looking around for a mirror.

"What? What's wrong with my eyes?"

"They're red."

Ichika calms down.

"Oh. Maybe I got onion juice in them."

The Chinese girl shakes her head.

"No. You're eyes are normally brown but now they're red."

Ichika looks at her strangely, forgetting that she means Original.

"I've always had red eyes."

"No. I think I'd know if my childhood friend's eyes were red. You've always had brown eyes."

"No. I've always had red eyes."

They argue for a while, Ichika becoming more nervous. Soon, Rin loses her temper and deploys her IS, Shenlong, and screams at him.

"Don't mess with me!"

She fires her dragon cannons at the terrified Ichika. He jumps back, cowering in a corner.

"Guard skill! Distortion!"

The cannons bounce off the invisible shield and through the ceiling with a loud boom. Rin stares in shock as rubble falls on Ichika's shield, hiding him from sight. Moments later, Ichika hears Chifuyu-nee's voice.

"Huang. Undeploy your IS and explain yourself."

Rin's angry voice replies.

"Sensei. I caught an Ichika impersonator."

"Oh?"

"I'm in here Chifuyu-nee! I'm using Byakushiki to keep me from being crushed but please get me out soon!"

Ichika shouts through his dome of rubble. A few girls gasped and soon, the rubble starts moving. A few minute's later, the top is completely cleared, revealing Ichika with Byakushiki's arm covering him from stray rubble, should distortion fail. The only noticeable difference is all of originals blue parts are red. Rin, Chifuyu-nee, and a two other girls peak down at him.

"Hey Chifuyu-nee. Can you help me out please?"

She shakes her head.

"I thought you could do better. You wake up early to make her breakfast and this is how she treats you? Do you realise how loud you are when you wake up?"

"Hehehe. Sorry Chifuyu-nee but I can't help myself."

"It appears so idiot. Huang. I don't see the problem. Orimura is just as stupid as ever."

She walks off, moving all the other girls away. Rin shouts after her, doubt in her voice.

"But doesn't Ichika have brown eyes?"

"No. He's always had red eyes."

Rin stays silent for a while, then starts moving rubble off of Ichika. Once she finishes, she bows her head.

"I'm horrible."

"Hu?"

"You woke up early to make me breakfast and I end up shooting at you and accuse you of not being you."

Ichika undeploys Byakushiki and quietly walks over to her. She looks up at him.

"Don't you hate me?"

He smiles at her.

"No. I wasn't hurt," He laughs, "and now I know what would happen if someone pretended to be me."

She gazes at him.

"Is there something I can do to make up for it?"

Ichika rubs the back of his head.

"Well... I always wanted to learn how to cook."

...

Ichika mentally smiles. Rin is definitely an excellent chef and she was ecstatic to teach him. They started with simple dishes, and then moved on to more complicated ones. They cooked all morning to help for dinner. They take a break at lunch after the made some sweet and sour pork, Ichika's favorite dish. They sit there eating in silence. Ichika's mental smile frowns as he thinks of his next move. Should he just admit it to her or rephrase the promise he, no Original made to her when they were in grade school. At least he didn't have to do anything till right before diner.

...

The day was spent cooking for dinner and now it's almost time. Ichika's knee's could be knocking for all he knew.

"Hey Ichika? What's wrong?"

Crap. She noticed. Think Ichika! Think! He takes a breath.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yes?"

"When we graduate, can we open up a restaurant so we can cook together every day?"

Ichika tenses, expecting refusal or her to hit him.

"Is that a redirection of the promise you made in middle school?"

"Err. Yes? Wait no. It's the one that you made...?"

"How am I supposed to figure out what that means?"

She yells at him.

"I don't know. How was I supposed to figure it out then?"

Ichika wails back. She face palms.

"You're hopeless."

She walks over and kisses Ichika, her tongue forcing it's way into his mouth, Ichika complying to her wishes. Then she pulls back too soon.

"Is that what you meant?"

Ichika nods.

"It's what I mean now."

Rin smiles at him.

"Then the answer is yes."

Ichika almost did a back-flip then. He felt his chest burst with happiness. He can't believed he just got kissed by a girl!

"Whenever you two are ready."

Chifuyu-nee's voice sounds from the door, crushing Ichika's confidence. Time for Rin to meet the family... God help him.


	5. Charlotte Dunois

**Authors note: Sup guys. Minion here. Here's probably my least favorite chapter. I tried but I didn't really like it. My next chapter on Laura may take some time because of my hectic school life. Thanks for your time. Read, enjoy, Review.**

Ichika felt a stroke of genius. He wouldn't get caught. He was smarter than that.

"Guard skill. Harmonics."

...

Ichika harmonic number three walks, whistling, out of his room. He had to wait five minutes before leaving after Two. Ichika heads to the kitchen to cook breakfast for his girl. Charlotte Dionis. Two had came up with that idea but knowing that nervous wreck, he's probably going to stumble and completely screw up the mood. This Ichika is as cool as the other side of the pillow. Well, that's the saying anyway.

Soon, he joins Two in the kitchen. Not much is said but it's a calm environment. Two is easy to hang around. He was a bit worried for him though. Rina was known for her temper. Char was a different matter. Char might be suspicious at first but she was a smart girl and would realize his love is genuine. Two leaves after a while while Ichika cuts his omelet into two hearts. Ichika puts them on a plate and keeps the spare bits for himself. Ichika walks to Chair's room and knocks. Her roommate should be with Four right now so he and Char should be alone.

"Hey Char. May I come in? I want to run something by you."

Her sleepy voice calls through the door.

"Ichika? Is that you?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

"Okay. I'm in my pajamas though."

Ichika walks into Chair's room and sits on Laura Bode wig's empty bed.

"Sorry to wake you so early but can I run something by you?"

Charlotte looks over, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Sure."

"Two days ago, Hock asked me if I saw her as a member of the opposite sex."

That was a lie. Hock asked Original, but since Ichika was a clone, it was technically part of the truth. He continues, not a questioning tone in his voice.

"When we were about to kiss, you all showed up. You said something about being worried about me. I thought to myself, why would Char be worried about me? Then I thought about what Hock said, so I looked at you as a member of the opposite sex. I realized something. You love me, don't you."

Char nervously laughs.

"Well, you see, you always protected me so it's natural that I would..."

Ichika interrupts.

"So, am I right or did I make this for no reason?"

Ichika smiles, lifting up the towel, revealing the heart-shaped breakfast. She sat there, a moment of shock, before she squeals and tackles him. Ichika had anticipated this and braces himself, catching her in his arms. She looks up at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"You mean it?"

Ichika kisses her nose.

"Who in their right mind wouldn't love you? Now eat up. I intend to make up for the lost time I could have been with you."

She kisses him and goes to eat the heart omelets while Ichika eats his scraps. Once they finish eating, Ichika stands outside Chair's room while she gets dressed. He wanted today to be perfect so he decides to do everything in his power to make it so. Ichika owed it to her.

...

Ichika and Charlotte walk through the mall, holding hands. They are walking to go see a movie Char wanted to see. Of course, Ichika was fully aware of the three girls following him. They were the ones who started roomers but everything would be over with by the end of the day. They get to the theater and Ichika smiles. This is going to be awesome.

...

Why did Char want to see that movie? It both scared and amazed her to the point where she would gawk at the action scenes and hide in Ichika's side at the scary parts. Ichika also wanted to know what it was with horror movies and little girls. For example, this movie had a little girl ghost in a red dress who killed a lot of people with psychic powers. Now Char is clutching his arm as Ichika explains how ridiculous it would be for a ghost to exist, let alone go after her.

"But the ghost was his mother. What if my mother comes back?"  
>Char cries.<p>

"He wasn't killed by his mother though. Besides, I can take anyone who goes after my precious Char."

Ichika soothes as he leans down and kisses her. From his peripheral, he can see the trio gasp. Suddenly, Char yanks Ichika to the side. Did she see them too?

"Ichika! Let's get our picture!"

Nope. Char just pulled him into a photo booth. Ichika puts the money in and the pictures start.

-First flash-

Ichika has his arm around Char's shoulder, her arm around his torso. They are both smiling.

-Second flash-

Same thing but Char put bunny ears behind Ichika, snickering.

-Third flash-

Ichika put bunny ears behind Char. Both are laughing.

-Four flash-

Char kisses a still laughing Ichika on the cheek.

-Fifth flash-

Ichika and Char are in a loving embrace, lips locked.

Two strips come out of the slot. Ichika gives one to Charlotte and keeps the other, putting it in his wallet. Ichika peeked out of the booth to see the girls across the hall, looking at him through their binoculars. Ichika raises an eyebrow and steps out, holding the curtain open for Char. She looks up at him.

"Ichika. I'm getting hungry. Can we go eat?"

He smiles down at her.

"Of course. A friend of mine recommended a place to eat."

...

Lunch was definitely better than the movie. They had gone to this "Mexican" restaurant. It was surprisingly nice. A man in a poncho and sombrero (Seriously not helping stereotypes.) sang and played a guitar for them. The foreign food wasn't that bad either. Sadly, the trio of girls followed them there too. They probably would loose them in the carnival.

...

Ichika and Charlotte walk through the rows of stalls. They eat cotton candy(that Ichika bought) and view the sights. Char gazes at everything with shining eyes. They keep walking and stop at a muscle man game while they watch a few people attempt to win. Apparently, if you ring the bell, you win a giant bear. Ichika smiles and leans over to Char.

"Want me to win one for you?"

She nods violently, looking hopeful.

Ichika smirks and walks over toward the man working at the booth. He hands over the money to play and the brawny man laughs.

"Ya sure ya can handle this one boy?"

Ichika smirks.

"I can take it."

Ichika takes the hammer and walks over to the machine. He lift up the hammer and slams the hammer down on the pad. Thanks to overdrive, the metal cylinder that is supposed to fly up, flies into the bell, causing it to sound over the city. The man gapes and Ichika laughs.

"See?"

The man nods with wide eyes and gives Ichika a large bear, who in turn, gives it to Char. She leans up and kisses him. He leans in and they pull back, looking into each others eyes.

"Let's go to the Ferris Wheel."

Ichika nods and they go.

...

"They're still following us. Aren't they."

Char mutters as Ichika looks over at the three girls a few carts back.

"Looks like it. Wanna escape?"

"You have a way out?"

"Yeah."

He scoops her up in his arms and jumps off the car they're in.

"Guard skill. Angel wings."

Large white wings sprout from Ichika's back and they glide through the air, away from the crowd of the carnival.

...

Ichika and Char are on a dock near the academy. Ichika is staring at the horizon while Char is leaning on his shoulder.

"I take it you noticed I'm a little off?"

"Yes."

"I can understand if you'll want to leave after today but..."

Char cut him of by placing her finger on his lips.

"Today was perfect. I know you seem different but I know you'll protect me like you promised when I revealed my gender to you."

Ichika smiles.

"Yeah. I will protect you but I feel it is time for me to reveal something to you. I'll start at the beginning..."


	6. Laura Bodewig

**Authors note: Minion here with the not-so-long awaited Laura chapter. This went through many revisions. I hope you all like it. The guess for the movie is still on. Just to be clear, it is not a real movie….yet. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review.**

Ichika felt at peace as he watches Harmonic one give Harmonic two a noogie while Harmonic three reads a book. He was the leader of this bunch and they would succeed. With a clear mind, Ichika smiled.

"Guard skill. Harmonics."

...

Ichika harmonic number four carries a suitcase down the hall. Ichika wasn't a smart as Three, or overconfident as Four, but he was sure he would succeed. He is the closest one to the original Ichika after all. Ichika smiles. The plan will work. Ichika and Chifuyu-nee pass Laura Bodewig in the hall. Laura was the German cadet, a Lieutenant in the German army, and Ichika's target. Ichika pretends to take no notice of her and casually remarks.

"Thank you again for giving me my own private room, Chifuyu-nee."

Wham!

Ichika fell over, pretty sure Chifuyu-nee's clipboard just game him a concussion.

"It's Orimura-sensei."

She barked.

"Ye-yes Orimura-sensei."

Ichika twitches on the ground. He forgot about that.

They reach Ichika's new room without further incidents.

"Here's your room key." Chifuyu-nee hands Ichika a key and says more softly,"Good luck."

Ichika smiled and puts something over his eyes. He blinks and the crimson irises turn the same color of brown as the original Ichikas' eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll wake up on time and I'll even remember to brush my teeth."

Chifuyu-nee smiles.

"I'm sure you will."

She leaves, closing the door behind her. Ichika strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed. Tomorrow starts the operation and Ichika was going to meet it head on. With that thought, he dazed into a light sleep.

...

Ichika wakes up reluctantly. He likes his bed and he doesn't want to leave. It's comfortable, warm, soft a little squishy... and is that silk?

Ichika blinks and looks down to see Laura snuggling up next to him in only silk bra and panties. Ichika blinks a few more times, then smiles.

"Looks like I was right."

He mutters to himself and wraps his arms around the silver haired German, quickly falling back asleep.

...

Ichika wakes up again and looks at the clock. Ten o'clock. Wow. Why did he sleep so late?

Ichika hears a murmur and feels a body shift against his.

Oh. That's why.

Ichika looks down at Laura and she looks up, her non-eye patched eye blinking.

"Morning Ichika."

"L-laura... What's with the... er..."

Ichika gestures to her black silk undergarments.

"You said you like elegant girls. Cecilia showed me hers so I ordered some that matches me."

"...errr...I did say that, didn't I."

She nods and Ichika sighs.

Of course, the little Ichika inside his head is laughing like a maniac, knowing his plan is working.

Laura perks up.

"So does that mean you'll be my wife?"

"Errr... That's not the proper word but yes. I'll be your spouse."

Laura crashes into him, kissing him.

By the time they got dressed and presentable, it was eleven o'clock. It was too late for breakfast(not that either of them complained about missing it), so they decided to go get an early lunch.

...

The two walk down the mall to find a good restaurant. Suddenly, Laura stops, Ichika almost crashing into her.

"Hey. What's up?"

"That." Laura points at a window with mangas on display. "Those are what my superior read to learn about Japanese culture. Maybe I should try."

Ichika face-palmed.

"You realize that these aren't real right? It is just for enjoyment of others."

"So one normally doesn't challenge others to duels because they are insulted?"

"No... Cecilia dueled me for the position of class representative."

"Oh. I probably should warn our other operatives then."

"WARN! YOU MEAN IT'S BEEN PLANNED!"

"Yes. We recently tried it out too. We wondered why Tanya was expelled."

Ichika face-palmed again. It is kind of sad that your countries culture is mistaken with manga.

"Let's just go get lunch."

...

They arrive at a nice restaurant called Feliciano's Pasta. The couple are greeted by an energetic Italian guy who happily guides them to a table.

"Ve! We have the best pasta around but we also serve many other things! I am Feliciano and I will bring your food today!"

The man happily said. This guy is so cheerful, it's almost scary.

"May I get your drinks?"

Feliciano smiles.

"Errr yeah... We'll take two strawberry smoothies."

Ichika orders.

"Ve! I'll be right back!"

The Italian walked away.

"..."

"..."

"Well that was interesting."

Laura comments.

"Yeah."

Ichika replies back. They look at their menus.

"They sell wurst here!"

Laura exclaimed.

"Interesting. They sell Italian, German, and Japanese food here."

Feliciano came back, putting the smoothies in front of the couple.

"Alright! Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have your pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs."

Ichika orders.

"I'll take the Wurst."

Laura says in a stern voice.

"Ve. You're scary. You remind me of my friend Ludewig. I'll be back with your food!"

He rushes away quickly.

"Definitely an odd person."

Ichika says and Laura nods.

"Where did you hear about this place from?"

"Chifuyu-nee. She told me it was a good place for dates. You're the first girl I've dated so I decided to take her word for it."

"The instructor always knows best."

Laura replies.

A large man with a blond military cut, blue eyes, and a German accent walked up.

"Since one of you, I'm assuming the girl in the eye-patch, scared Feliciano, I came to give you your food. I am Ludewig and I hope you will forgive the waiter change."

Ludewig placed the food in front of the couple.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Ichika replied.

"Danke."

Laura said.

The German gave her a smile and walked away.

...

Ichika and Laura walk out of the restaurant.

"Why did it sound like the German waiter was acting like we were about to die?"

Ichika asked Laura. She shrugs.

"That's what they normally do. Why?"

"Because it's creepy!"

Ichika exclaims as they head towards the mall theater.

"Which one do you want to see?"

Ichika asks as they stand in front of the movie posters. Laura points at a poster with a girl walking forward, her legs fading, while the bottom was taken up by soldiers in a war scene.

"You sure?"

Ichika asks.

Laura nods.

"I heard that it's a good movie."

"Alright." Ichika fishes out some money to pay. It was in the horror section but really. How bad could it be?

...

Ichika walks out of the theater, an arm around Laura, eyes wide.

"That was the creepiest movie I've ever seen."

Laura looks up at him.

"It was alright."

"You're not even phased by it?"

"No. The firefights were accurate so I knew what to expect."

"A ghost tore the flesh off of people! This has nothing to do with those scenes."

"Oh that? Is my wife afraid of ghosts?"

"If there are ghosts, I will be."

"Don't worry. If a ghost attacks, I'll protect you." She smirks.

"Ha ha. Let's just go to the water park."

Laura snickers. "Alright."

Ichika sighs. Sometimes it's almost as if he was the wife.

...

Ichika and Laura arrive at the water park. Laura hadn't been to the water park before so Ichika decided that it was his duty to introduce her to them. Ichika smiles as he decides to show her the parks pride and joy. The tornado.

It's a tower leading to a giant funnel that you ride down in a tube. Chifuyu-nee took Original there when they were both smaller. Ichika now holds Laura's hand in his own and carries a large blow-up tube in the other hand. As they climb higher, Ichika notices that she clings on tighter. Ichika looks at her curiously, taking in her skimpy black bikini. Suddenly it hits him and Ichika laughs.

"Wha-what's so funny?" Laura blushes, her arms wrapped around his.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you."

"D-don't be ridiculous."

"Why else would you be pressed against me like this with that nervous look in your eye? But how? You fly this high in your IS."

"That's different."

"Don't worry. If you fall, I'll catch you and carry you to safety."

They reach the top and get on the tube. The life guard pushes it and they're off. The wind rushes through Ochoa's hair as a wide-eyed Laura screams at the wild tumble. She clings on to anything in reach, which included, Ichika. Every twisting pause, Ichika laughed at Laura's look of terror, finding it funny that the German super soldier would be this way about such a simple thing. They finally get to the bottom and Laura crashes into Ichika.

"Laura! Are you okay?"

She looks up at him, her red eye shining.

"Ichika! Can we do it again?"

Ichika laughs and kisses her.

"Of course we can."

**Postnote: Minion here again. For those of you few readers who take the time out of their busy lives to read my fic, if you still have time, check out the forums. There is an RP there and we are looking for more members. Thank you for your time and I hope to see you there.**


	7. Revealing Harmonics

**Author's note: Minion here. This is the last of the chapters (or is it?). I might write more if the next season of the anime comes out. Anyway, Utah will be writing the next few ones(though I it is a joint project) and we have a poll on our page to figure out what we work on next. Read, enjoy, and review.**

Houki and Ichika walk to the dining hall. Houki has a small smile from the day's activities. She is happy to be with her childhood crush and that he seems to love her back. They pass by Orimura-sensei with a clipboard, standing guard by the door. That woman creeps her out.

"Hey Houki?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to introduce you to a few people when they arrive."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Houki has no choice but to trust her new boyfriend.

…

Cecilia and Ichika walk to the dining hall. Cecilia had the most wonderful day with Ichika who had kissed her in front of all the girls, officially making them a couple. She is possible the happiest girl in the world and part of her wants to see the looks on the other girls faces when they found out that Ichika chose her. They pass by Orimura-sensei and Ichika gives her a thumbs up with his right hand, his left around Cecilia's waist. Orimura-sensei nods with a smirk. They continue into the room. Fufufu. There is Houki sitting next to... Ichika? Cecilia looks to her right to see Ichika, his arm around her waist.

"Hey Cecilia. Hey One." Houki's Ichika called with a wave. Cecilia is even more confused at this point.

"Can someone please explain this please?"

She cries out.

…

Charlotte and Ichika walk to the dining room. She held the giant bear in one hand, Ichika's hand in the other. Even though she knew this Ichika was a copy, Charlotte didn't care. He was real to her and that was all that mattered. He would protect her and never leave her.

They pass Orimura-sensei and Ichika says, "Three."

Orimura-sensei nods but Charlotte wasn't paying attention. She is curious as to what the other Ichika clones will be like. Ichika gives her hand a comforting squeeze and they walk into the dining hall.

Two Ichikas, Cecilia, Houki, and a few other girls look up at them. Charlotte smiles and waves her hand, still holding her Ichika's hand in the other one. She is happy.

…

Laura and Ichika walk down the hall to the dining hall in a comfortable silence. Laura had a great day with her wife. He smiles down at her and she lays her head on his shoulder. They pass by the instructor and Ichika gives her a sloppy four-fingered salute. As they walk in, Laura freezes.

"Ichika?"

"Yes?"

"Why are there four of you?"

In front of them is Houki, Cecilia, and Charlotte, each with an Ichika next to them. Laura's Ichika smiles at her.

"I suppose this will be difficult to explain but you will have to wait a little while more."

Laura decided to trust her wife... for now.

…

Rin and Ichika wait for Orimura-sensei to call them out.

"Good afternoon." She starts. Rin glances at Ichika, who keeps throwing nervous glances her way. She passes it off as nerves and gives his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"And now, for those who made tonight's meal, Huang Lingyin and Ichika Orimura."

There is a clap and Ichika and Rin walk out the kitchen door into the dining hall. The first thing she notices is four Ichikas looking up at her.

"Ichika..."

The one next her flinches. The one next to Houki stands up.

"Now, as promised, an explanation. When Byakushiki went into second shift, I received a program called Angel Player. It allowed me to create copies of myself. Each chose who they wanted personally so please accept them."

He sits down. Cecilia looked over at her Ichika.

"Y-you're not the original Ichika?"

He gives her a grin.

"No, but I'm equal too, if not better than him. More importantly, I'm yours."

While Ichika Harmonic Number One smooth talks Cecilia, Rin glowers over Ichika Harmonic Number Two, who cowers under her.

"You're not real. Why didn't you tell me!"

She glares.

"Sorry." He begs. "The others told me not to and I really wanted you to accept me."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

She swings her large scimitar down at him but they are deflected away by another blade. Ichika Harmonic Three stands in front of Two, hand sonic activated.

"Please don't kill my brother. He may not be the original but he does genuinely care about you."

Rin looks at Charlotte.

"You're okay with this?"

Charlotte smiles.

"Yes. Three already explained it to me and I've already accepted him as mine."

Three blows her a kiss and Charlotte pretends to catch it and press it to her lips. Rin screams and swings her swords down which are quickly and accurately deflected by Three.

Laura looks her clone over.

"So you're a clone."

He nods.

"Crudely put yes."

"You don't act differently than my wife."

"That's because I'm almost a perfect replica."

"You look the same. You even have the same sized pe-"

"I don't even want to know how you figured that out but my eyes give me away."

He taps in between his eyes and they turn red. Four removes a small hexagon from the spot where he tapped.

"I used contacts to hide them."

Laura narrows her eyes at her new wife. Though she didn't like it, she had to admit, he was good.

"Well done. We'll solve this later."

Houki sits next to the real Ichika, confused. She feels him pull her closer and mentally shrugs. She is and will always be with her Ichika. If he cloned himself to get the other away, she would forgive him.

…

All five Ichikas sit with Kanade and a boy with orange hair named Yuzuru in a field.

"And then what?" Yuzuru asks.

"Rin finally got tired after I knocked her around a few times and stopped attacking Two. It took a while but she eventually decided to accept Two." Three answers.

"And you?" He looks at Four.

"I had to go nine rounds in the arena with Laura. Then she forgave me." Four replies.

"I'm glad things worked out." Kanade smiles as she snuggles with Yuzuru."There's just one more thing."

All the Ichikas look at her curiously and she laughs.

"You all need names."

**Post story note: Let me know if you guys want a chapter for Ran too. Thanks for reading. Minion out.**


	8. Ran Gotanda

**Authors note: Minion here. Finally finished. Sorry it took so long but I had to recover from writers block, being sick and a certain Rose pushing me down the stairs in a laundry hamper….again. Originally, this Ichika was going to have the personality of TK but due to lack of inspiration, I had to change to Shiina. I hope this is a good ending for all of you who wanted to see a more…. violent ending for our Ichika clones. Read, enjoy, and review.**

Ichika and Harmonics Two and Four were in the men's bath at the academy, relaxing. Two sighs.

"Thank Tenshi we got everything settled."

Four nods.

"Laura insists on sparring with me every day. Despite my superior strength and speed, she beats me with her skill. Good thing we heal quickly."

Ichika frowns.

"I keep thinking we missed someone."

Four shakes his head.

"We got the harem."

Three peeks in.

"Hey guys. We forgot someone."

"Who?" Four asks.

"Ran Godan just sent us a letter."

...

Dan Gotanda pushes a large box from Ichika into the Gotanda eatery. It is for Ran which made sense since today is her birthday.

"Hey Ran!" Dan calls. "Package for you."

Ran slouches her way down, her red hair messy, and wearing a pink tank top and unzipped denim shorts.

"What is it?" She asks her brother. Dan shrugs.

"It came from Ichika." As soon as Dan mentioned his best friends name, his sister runs up and starts tearing it open. Suddenly, Ichika springs out.

"Happy birthday!" He laughs at the surprised siblings.

"W-what are you doing in a box?" Dan shouts.

"I had Chifuyu-nee mail me so I could escape."

"E-escape?"

Ichika puts on a serious face.

"Yeah. I don't know if you figured it out from my e-mail but the girls in the academy are crazy."

Dan looks over at his sister who appears to have fainted.

"The academy ones aren't the only ones."

...

Ichika Harmonic number five stands over Ran. She seems to have fainted so Ichika carried her to her room while Dan prepared one for him. Ichika smiles. So this is his target. He has to admit, she is cute. He leans down and kisses her, then leans back. Her eyes shoot open.

"Ichika-wha wha-?"

Ichika smiles at her.

"Nee-chan said that, that was the best way to wake a sleeping beauty."

Ichika keeps his smile but inwardly groans.

_That was so stupid._

"Eh?"

"So anyway, Happy birthday."

"Oh... Thanks..." She blushes.

"I gotcha something but I left it in my box when I carried you up here."

"Ah." She blushes harder. "She blushes harder. "About that. What I really want is y-."

The door opens and Dan peeks in.

"Hey Ichika. I got your room prepared."

An alarm clock, thrown by Ran, impacts his face. Ichika mentally face-palms again.

_This is so stupid._

_..._

Ran walks down the stairs in a white dress, trying to impress Ichika, though there was something strange about him that she couldn't quite figure out. Still. She blushes as she remembers his soft lips touching hers. Maybe she should just tell him outright.

She walks into the kitchen to see Dan and Ichika. She takes a moment to check out her long time crush. He was currently wearing a what he normally wore when he visited but he had a dark blue scarf for some reason. For some reason. Both have a broom on their fingertips. Dan's is wobbling but Ichika's is pretty much strait up. Ran stares for a few moments before sighing.

"Okay. I give. What are you two doing?"

Ichika smiles his wonderful smile at Ran.

"Testing our concentration."

"...What?"

"Well, Dan and I were reminiscing about middle school and he says I always got distracted to easily. I told him that I had been working on it and he didn't believe me. So now we're balancing these brooms on our fingers to see who has greater concentration."

Ran stays silent for a moment staring at her crush and her idiot brother.

"Are you serious?"

She sends a glare at Dan. He gulps and nods. Ran storms out and the comes back in with a soccer ball. Dan looks extremely nervous while Ichika watches curiously. She lines up her shot and kicks the ball. Ichika just tosses the broom in the air and caught it on the same two fingers like nothing happened. Dan however gets nailed in the face by the ball.

Ichika shrugs.

"Guess that settles it."

He puts the broom to the side.

"So. What do you want to do today?"

...

Ran had the most wonderful day. She spent it with Ichika, shopping, playing soccer, and at the end of the day, they had had a nice dinner with just the two of them. Granted she had tied up her brother and locked him in the closet but still. It was romantic enough for Ran. Something still seems off with Ichika but Ran can't put her finger on it. Oh well. It's not like she is in a hurry to push him away. With that thought, Ran closed her eyes and fell asleep, curling up in her bed.

...

Ran wakes up and walks down stairs with a yawn. She wishes she could go back to sleep. She had dreamed that Ichika had come to visit for her birthday. She walks into the kitchen with another yawn.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Ichika and Dan replied... wait. Ichika?

Ran did a double take and gasps.

"Ichika!"

"Yes?"

"So it wasn't a dream!"

"What?"

The boys say simultaneously.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't know you would be up this early."

Ran laughs, nervously brushing it off.

"Are you feeling alright Ran?" Ichika asks. "Your face is all red."

Ran's face greatly resembles a tomato at this point.

"Ha ha. I'm just a little hot. I need to get a drink of water. Be right back."

She quickly leaves the room. Ichika chuckles and looks at Dan.

"She does know I was just messing with her right?"

Dan face palms.

"Do either of you understand what each other are doing?"

"...Probably not."

...

Ran sighs. The rest of the day wasn't going the way she wanted it to. Mainly because she has to work today. She is happy that yesterday wasn't a dream but she thought Ichika was less dense after that day. Judging by his comment earlier this morning, she is guessing he was still as dense.

She walks out of the kitchen to wait on a new customer. She mentally groans as she sees the boy. He has blond hair in a ponytail and purple eyes. His name is Charles and he recently moved into her class.

Truthfully, Ran hates him. Not only does he make his wealth well known but he proceeded to make a date with every girl in the class, sometimes leaving in the middle of one date, and going off to see another. Now, Ran knew he has his eyes set on her. The one girl in class that treats him like the trash he is.

Ran groans to herself and makes her way over to the scum bag.

"May I take your order?"

The wannabe prince smirks at her.

"I'd like a water and you on a bun."

"Not interested." Ran retorts as she turns to go to the kitchen but a hand grabs her arm.

"Now that's no way to treat prince charming."

Suddenly a speeding object hits Charles in the middle of the forehead, sending him reeling back, letting go of Ran. Ichika stands at the doorway, smirking at his well thrown broom.

"No means no. Didn't your Mommy ever teach you that?"

Ichika walks over and stands next to Ran, defensively.

"Who are you to question me?" The snobby blond retorted, picking himself up.

Ichika smirks and lifts up his arm showing Byakushiki.

"Ichika Orimura."

The boy froze, wide eyed, then he gets up and pushes past Ran and Ichika.

"This isn't over."

He snarls before leaving.

Ichika looks at Ran.

"Are you okay Ran?"

"Y-yes."

She stutters. Ichika smiles at her.

"Good."

He picks up the broom and walks back to the kitchen. Ran feels her heart flutter as she and the rest of the room watch him leave.

...

Ran is walking home from school in the rain. After a long day of school, she was tired. At least Charles didn't try hitting on her, instead sending her glares. Ran smiles as she recalls Ichika's defense of her the previous day. The way that he showed up the blond pervert. Suddenly an arm grabs her and a hand clams over her mouth. She hears a sickly familiar voice.

"Your precious Ichika isn't here for you now."

Ran pales as Charles laughs.

"You shouldn't have resisted. It would have made things a lot easier on you. You might as well enjoy it."

Charles whispers as he breaths into Ran's ear.

"How shallow minded."

A new voice came from above.

Ran and the despicable blond look up to see Ichika standing on the fire escape to the apartment next to them.

"Did you actually think I would let my Ran walk home alone, unprotected."

Ran's heart melts as she hears him call her "his Ran". Charles smirks and takes out a switchblade.

"Take her then. I already know that you can't use your IS without permission and I doubt the government will let you do that."

Ichika's crimson eyes glare into the offending purple ones.

"Guard skill. Hand Sonic."

Ran gasps as a blade forms from light, extending from the Byakushiki watch.

"Version three."

The blade turns into a trident and Ichika jumps down, pinning Charles's neck against the wall, forcing him to release Ran.

"And if I see you touching her again, your name will be changed to Charlotte..."

Ichika groans in his head.

_That was so stupid. Maybe they are related... That's just freaky._

"You understand?"

"Y-ye-yes Orimura-sama."

The blond whimpers.

"Good."

The trident dissipates and Charles falls to the ground. Ichika picks Ran up, bridal style, and carries her away, his scarf swishing in the wind.

...

Ran blushes as Ichika carries her down the empty streets. She presses herself against Ichika.

"Thank you for saving me."

Ichika smiles down at her.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Is that a promise?"

Ichika leans closer to her and whispers.

"That's a promise."

A slight shiver hits Ran as their lips meet. Ran suddenly feels warm and comfortable in the cold rain as she finally achieves her dream that she chased for so long.

...

Ran smiles to herself as she remembers her first kiss with Ichika. Her brother was shocked when he saw them but quickly got used to the couple. The second victory came when that snob of a classmate of hers came the next day. As soon as Charles had seen her, he looked like he had wet himself. She still laughs just thinking about it.

Ran hums to herself as she goes out to take the orders of a new group that arrived.

"Hello and welcome. May I take your order?"

"Hello Ran. How's it going?"

A familiar voice greets.

Ran freezes at the sight of the group in front of her. There sit no less than five Ichikas, granted some look different, but still, they were undoubtedly Ichika. With each Ichika is a different girl from the academy. Ran twitches.

...

Ichika harmonic number five happily washes his hair in the shower. Ran had just finished after their soccer game that morning and was now getting a head start at work so he decided to shower before joining her. When he first arrived, Ichika had his doubts about how things would work out but after spending half a year living with her, he thought Ran can easily rival an angel. Meanwhile, he could laugh at the original five back at the academy. While he lives in his own paradise, his predecessors have to deal with the chaotic life of the academy.

Ichika shuts off the shower and dries off. Wrapping a towel around his waist he hears Dan's worried voice. Before he could make out what he said, the door flew open and the mentioned boy hit him. Ichika groans as he lifts his head from where he fell and freezes at the sight before him. He immediately crosses out his thought of the angelic Ran and replaced it with the devil's daughter as said girl walks towards him, a dangerous look in her eye. Ichika can almost swear that he sees flames behind her.

"You. Are. A. Clone."

She growls as she walks closer to him. Ichika lets out a gulp and looks for help from Dan, who is currently unconscious, most likely from being used by Ran as a battering ram. Ichika looks back at his girlfriend with a terrified look in his eye.

_This is so stupid._

He thinks before a bloodcurdling scream is heard from above the restaurant.


End file.
